Improvised explosive devices (IEDs) have caused many deaths in certain regions of the world. IEDs may be made using commercially available supplies. For example, some IEDs may use a mobile communications device, such as a cellular telephone or pager, as a triggering device. The mobile communications device may be connected to a detonator of the IED. Upon receiving a particular signal, such as an incoming call signal, the mobile communications device may cause the detonation of the IED.
Jamming mobile communications of mobile communication devices used in IEDs may be difficult and expensive for multi-channel commercial wireless systems, such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system of controlling wireless communications.